Power door lock has become a common option in modern vehicles. For example, an occupant of a vehicle can use a wireless key fob to send radio signals to an electric door latch. If the frequency matches a preset frequency, the electric door latch operates to unlock the corresponding door. Since the radio signals are used, the occupant can unlock the doors at a distance from the vehicle.
Some vehicles still provide mechanical locks in conjunction with the power door locks. Other vehicles, particularly the electric vehicles, are increasingly doing away the mechanical door locks. However, the electric door latch requires electric power to function properly. In the event that the vehicle runs out of internally stored electric energy, the occupant must find ways to recharge the vehicle or mechanically break into the vehicle. For example, the occupant may jump start the vehicle. But this method requires at least an extra vehicle present at the scene. Alternatively, the occupant may mechanically gain access to the vehicle to unlock the door from inside. But this method not only requires great expertise and skills, but also carries the risk of damaging the vehicle. Moreover, the occupant may always connect the vehicle to an external power source to recharge the vehicle. But the occupant must either move the unpowered vehicle to a charging station/pole or find a portable external power source that is often heavy and not readily available.
It is worth noting that one additional disadvantage common to all the above-described methods is that they all take a long time to finally unlock the vehicle doors. Often, the occupant only wants to enter the vehicle to retrieve some belongings, e.g., to retrieve a wallet left in the vehicle before the vehicle is pulled to a charging station. More importantly, there are emergencies, such as when a child is locked in the vehicle, that require entry into the vehicle in no time. Therefore, an electric door release system is needed to quickly and conveniently unlock the doors when the primary power source is drained.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.